


Quintessential

by ltgmars



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltgmars/pseuds/ltgmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MatsuKen and Nino have a few firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quintessential

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeslis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeslis/gifts).



> Written during [](http://ninoexchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**ninoexchange**](http://ninoexchange.livejournal.com/) 2011, originally posted [here](http://ninoexchange.livejournal.com/9712.html#cutid1). This is set during _GANTZ_ shooting, but it's AU enough that Koyuki doesn't exist. And somewhat in line with the theme of the story, this was my first time writing out-and-out sex, yeesh! Thanks to [](http://alphie-damiek.livejournal.com/profile)[**alphie_damiek**](http://alphie-damiek.livejournal.com/) for the sharp last-minute beta!

Their first date isn't much of a date, but rather a _rendezvous_. After shooting's over for the night and the sun's peeked out from beyond the water, he meets Nino at a conbini and they round the aisles in wide circles. Nino makes a comment under his breath about expecting more beef, and it's one of those witty on-camera comments MatsuKen's heard half a dozen times since they arrived in Kobe, but he still finds it funny. He laughs and makes a joke in return about Kobe's special purin, and Nino exclaims, "No way, Macchan!" before laughing along with him. It makes MatsuKen feel warm inside, because he can hardly ask Nino to have the energy to laugh when he's bleary-eyed and set to depart for Tokyo in a matter of minutes, but somehow Nino manages.

Nino's been managing for some time now. MatsuKen only sees so many sides of him on television, whenever he appears on variety shows or talk programs that MatsuKen happens to click through on his lazy days off. So when Nino arrives at their first meeting with the producers and his very presence changes the atmosphere in the room, he manages to win MatsuKen's favor in an entirely unexpected way.

.

"Macchan" is not a nickname he's been given before, but when Nino slips it into a conversation with the director, everyone knows who he's talking about. MatsuKen knows that it isn't because Nino makes any physical sign of it, since he's watching Nino the entire time. It probably has something to do with the way he says it, so naturally, like it's something the television announcers say all the time on morning programs. Who else could he mean but Matsuyama Kenichi?

"Macchan," MatsuKen mumbles, giving it a try. It makes him feel young, as if he bounces with each step like the syllables do, but it also makes him feel loved. He nods to himself, and he sees Nino's lip curl up at the corner, just a little bit.

.

However weird Nino is sometimes, Yuriko is ten times worse. She speaks slowly and in drawling tones, like her mind is always going at half-speed, and the things she says never quite line up with what she should be saying.

But Nino figures her out almost as quickly as he does the rest of them. When MatsuKen and Nino pass her by on their way to the dressing room, Nino throws up his arms and shouts, "Yo, Chris!" Yuriko responds with her own hearty, "Yo, Smith!" and the moment ends there. MatsuKen chuckles, and Nino looks up at him with a satisfied, impish grin.

.

He isn't _not_ expecting it, but that still doesn't mean he isn't surprised when Nino officially asks him on a date.

Well, not a date. "A rendezvous," Nino calls it, raising his eyebrows dramatically. MatsuKen laughs and asks for the details. "At the conbini where we usually get our snacks. 0500 hours. If you stand me up, I'll be heartbroken."

"Well, I'd better not stand you up, then," MatsuKen says simply.

Nino laughs. MatsuKen loves the way he laughs.

.

Their first kiss happens after their first "date". Nino buys melon pan for his trip back to Tokyo, and he crinkles the plastic between his fingers while they wait outside for their managers to arrive.

"Macchan," Nino says, shuffling closer. It's still early, and the only company they have is the sun on the horizon.

"Hm?" MatsuKen says, turning his head. His cheek runs into Nino's awaiting mouth, and MatsuKen thinks it's cute, like something a teenager would do. "Is this how you act when you're with your group?" he jokes.

"What are you saying?" Nino says with a grin. "They're Arashi. They're my... well, they're Arashi."

MatsuKen isn't sure that he understands, and he doubts that he'd be able to, but that's okay. "And what about me?"

Nino plants a hand on MatsuKen's shoulder and slowly pushes up onto his toes, whispering, "You're something else entirely."

.

"Come over next weekend, when we're back in Tokyo," Nino says, swiping chocolate powder into his mouth with a thumb.

MatsuKen looks up from his cake, _his_ cake, the cake Nino made for him on his birthday, the first cake he's ever made anyone. It's fucking delicious cake.

"We can watch movies, since you can't seem to get enough of them."

MatsuKen can tell by the way Nino's looking at him that he has no intention of watching movies, but then, Nino has a habit of being _just discreet enough_ to be appropriate. "Sounds fun," MatsuKen says. It really does.

.

MatsuKen is careful not to have any expectations when he arrives at Nino's apartment. But when he knocks on the door and Nino answers in a towel, fresh from the shower, he knows exactly what to expect, and how soon (as soon as Nino can undo MatsuKen's belt).

Nino leads MatsuKen into the bedroom, and MatsuKen has to trust that Nino knows where he's going, even walking backwards with his lips attached to MatsuKen's. MatsuKen can't believe how fast they're going, and when MatsuKen's completely naked and pushed onto his back, he can't believe how hard he's gotten.

He can't remember the last time he was on the bottom, but they both can tell it wasn't recent when Nino coats his fingers and eases one in. "You're so tight, Macchan," Nino says, and MatsuKen suspects that Nino gets some pleasure out of saying the dirty, obvious things out loud. But his voice is hoarse and tinged with wonder when he says it, and MatsuKen gets some pleasure out of _that_ , so maybe they're even for now-- _fuck_ , there goes a second finger.

MatsuKen is panting hard by the time Nino pulls three fingers out and crawls to the bedside table. He isn't sure where he's supposed to be looking while Nino's ripping the package open and slipping the condom on his cock, so he decides to focus on anything but.

Nino's room is clean, now that MatsuKen's looking properly. There isn't much in it, aside from a bookshelf with trinkets gathered over the years and a dresser with nothing but a hairbrush on top. There's a desk in the corner with old scripts and a photograph of Arashi that looks like it was from when they debuted, though MatsuKen can't really tell how old they look from that distance. He catches the photographed eye of Aiba Masaki and suddenly wishes it weren't facing them, but the thought flees his mind when he feels Nino's hand high on his thigh.

"Macchan," Nino whispers, stroking lube over himself with a few firm tugs. MatsuKen finds himself staring at Nino's cock now, sees it come closer as Nino shifts above him, feels the pressure at his entrance. "Macchan," Nino says again against MatsuKen's neck, gently. MatsuKen braces himself with his hands tangled in the bedsheets and nods.

It's slow, and it _burns_ , but MatsuKen doesn't dislike it. He can see Nino's arms trembling where they're planted on either side of his head, and he guesses it's been a while for Nino, too. He feels a rush of affection that dulls the ache, high on the thought that someone he respects this much would want MatsuKen to be his first in a while, so many first-in-a-whiles that MatsuKen can't keep track anymore. And before long, he's high on something else, on the way Nino's moving inside him, the snap of his hips, their hips together. MatsuKen gropes for his cock, and it's not that he can't find it, because he can feel Nino's belly brush against it with each thrust, but he's finding it harder and harder to concentrate on making his arm work when Nino's pressing into him the way he is, each movement swifter than the last, tweaked based on how MatsuKen must look, the expressions that must be streaming across his face, the way his body must be moving, the noises he must be making as his breathing runs ragged and as Nino comes closer and closer to th _ere_. _There._

MatsuKen's hand shoots down to his cock. He gets there right away this time, because there's no other place for his hand to be when it's gotten to this point and he feels this... _fuck_... this good. Sliding down the shaft, spreading his precome right under the head, gripping and making him arch off the bed the tiniest bit, more, more, oh _god_ _more_.

"Macchan," he hears, and it's never sounded that sexy before. "Macchan... _fuck_ , you feel good..." And MatsuKen can't help it, because he's already there, working his cock madly because it's also _his_ first in a while, and he feels a noise in his throat this time, hears the next one, and he's swallowing the last one, the one where he wishes he had the courage to moan his co-star's name as he fucks his own hand until he's coming on his stomach.

"Macchan... _shit_..." and he knows Nino's done, too, because even a talent like Nino can't act his way through a first-in-a-while that good.

.

They actually watch a movie together for their second date, even though it's the first time it's actually _called_ a date. Once everything has calmed down enough that MatsuKen can be sure Nino's been getting more than three or four hours of sleep a night, they get together at Nino's apartment. MatsuKen gets a chance to appreciate the layout this time: Nino's music room looks as if it was recently ransacked, his video games systems placed tidily, lovingly, on the shelves of the entertainment system. He leans back in his seat, watching Nino crouch down and push the DVD into the player. Nino comes back to sit next to MatsuKen, and they wait in silence through several corporate logos before the Ghibli screen appears.

" _Whisper of the Heart_ is the quintessential love story," Nino says so earnestly that it can't be anything but the truth. "Watch and love it. It'll make you feel young again."

MatsuKen isn't _that_ old, but he plays along, nodding because it'll make Nino happy. Nino smiles at him, and MatsuKen turns back to the movie, satisfied.

But as soon as MatsuKen feels Nino burrow into his side, he knows that he doesn't need the quintessential love story. He prefers the one he's in right now.


End file.
